Hawkfrost
Hawkfrost is a huge broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and piercing ice blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Leopardstar announces at a Gathering that Hawkfrost and his sister Mothwing became warriors. He tells Firestar afterward that he will work hard to defend his Clan. Moonrise :In Moonrise, it is hinted that Hawkfrost is dark-hearted when he makes comments to Mothwing about how RiverClan could take over the other Clans' territory because they are weaker. When Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the border, Hawkfrost catches her, and threatens to take her to Leopardstar. Mothwing stops her brother by saying "wait till they get weaker, then you can take them over" and Sorreltail is let go. Hawkfrost becomes deputy of RiverClan after Mistyfoot goes missing (despite this being against the warrior code since he has never had an apprentice), but this is only short term, and Mistyfoot comes back. This causes a rivalry to start between Mistyfoot and Hawkfrost. Mistyfoot is the only cat in RiverClan other than Mothwing that realizes Hawkfrost's ambition. Dawn :Just as the Clans were leaving the forest for the final time, his mother, Sasha, asked him and his sister, Mothwing, to stay in the forest with her. He declined, only because he planned to become leader of his clan in later life, but he doesn't exactly make that clear, and said goodbye to his mother for the last time. Starlight :In Starlight, he sided with Mudclaw of WindClan and led a rebellion against Onestar, the WindClan leader, (then Onewhisker) when he still had only one life. When Mudclaw was killed by a falling tree that had been struck by lightning, Hawkfrost (and many others) saw it as a sign from StarClan and apologized for his actions. Twilight :In Twilight, Hawkfrost was very goodhearted, to Brambleclaw at least, despite Squirrelflight believing that he is untrustworthy. Other than insulting Mistyfoot's job as RiverClan's deputy, practically to her face, and his dreams with Tigerstar where he promises to follow in his father's pawsteps, Hawkfrost is an excellent warrior. He helps with the toxic Twoleg waste incident by building a thorn barrier around the object with Blackclaw's help. He also thanks Leafpool when she reminds him to wash his paws in a stream. Sunset :Hawkfrost's gambit for power is revealed in his placement of the omen moth's wing found on the night that Mudfur had asked for StarClan's guidance in the selection of his future apprentice. Hawkfrost now uses this secret to control his sister and force her into telling all the clans of a false dream at a gathering. The dream, another of Hawkfrost's concoctions, is an image of a stream blocked by two pebbles until they are removed. He interprets it openly to mean that Stormfur and Brook should be expelled from RiverClan for the good of all. Once his half-brother Brambleclaw becomes deputy of ThunderClan, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's plans for ThunderClan to be placed under Brambleclaw's leadership come to an end when Brambleclaw frees Firestar from the fox trap, using its stick to slay Hawkfrost, rather than letting the ThunderClan leader die. But right before Hawkfrost dies, he reveals that there is a traitor in ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar tempt Jaypaw into joining them. Spottedleaf however intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :He, along with Tigerstar, trained Lionpaw to be a stronger warrior. He said that they had been watching him, and was angry when Lionpaw showed his friend, Heatherpaw some of the moves he had learned from his uncle and grand-sire. Towards the end, he and Tigerstar told Lionpaw how proud they were for ending Lionpaw's friendship with Heatherpaw and that friendship is worthless. ''Outcast :He and Tigerstar continue to train Lionpaw into a Warrior. During the battle against the rogue invaders, Lionpaw glimpses Hawkfrost's eyes shining as he fights. Eclipse :In Eclipse, he sneers at Lionpaw for believing in the prophecy and leaves him bleeding when he wakes up. Tigerstar is angry at his sneering even though he does not believe in the prophecy either and refuses to take him to the next training session with Lionpaw. Tigerstar is furious when he finds out that Hawkfrost was right and Lionpaw still believes he has the power of the stars in his paws. Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, Hawkfrost does not make an appearance, but the traitor that he spoke of in Sunset is revealed to be Ashfur. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Hawk is seen on the front cover playing with his siblings Moth and Tadpole. They are born during this book. Hawk, Moth and Tadpole went off to find Ken while Sasha hunted, and climbed into a abandend Twoleg nest. It started filing up with water and Tadpole died. Moth, Hawkfrost and Sasha then went to a barn which Pine suggested. The cats there attacked Sasha and her kit's. Quickly they left for RiverClan. Sasha left her kit's with the clans, but decided clan life wasn't for her. A mistake was that Hawk took the mentor of Blackclaw when he was supposed to have Leopardstar, Mothpaw was with Stormfur. Family Members Immediate '''Father': :TigerstarRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :SashaRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Status Unknown Aunts: :Nightkit Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit Suspected StarClan member Sister: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 247: Living (As of Sunrise) Brother :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans: Deceased, residence Unknown Half-Sister: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Brother: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Nieces: :DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Nephews: :FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) :TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfathers: :Pinestar Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Status Unknown :Patchelt Suspected StarClan member :Redtail Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Status Unknown :Spottedleaf Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Great-grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased :Sweetbriar Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather :Gorseclaw Status Unknown Great-Great-Grandmother :Spottedpelt Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Grandfather :Cloudstar Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Grandmother :Birdflight Status Unknown Distant Distant cousins: :SpottedleafStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpottedpeltStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :GorseclawStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :CloudstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :BirdflightStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Deputy Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Sunrise characters